


YouTube Romance

by nervousbreakdance, SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Gamer Pete, M/M, Singer Patrick, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbreakdance/pseuds/nervousbreakdance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I can say is YouTube Pete and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PizzaWentz

"Hello my Wentzes. So today I'm doing something different. You guys get get a break from me screaming like a little girl do to horror games. I'm sorry you have to watch that. Uh last week I asked you guys to comment other channels to look at. So let's see" Pete had scrolled down to look at the comments. He was gonna edit the video to have his computer screen in the corner. 

"This says to look at MJCamper. So let's look her up" he typed in her name and clicked on her latest video. He sat back in his chair and watched as the attractive woman come on the screen.

"Hello you beautiful people. Today I'm gonna talk about different hairstyles you can do by yourself" 

Pete paused it and looked at the camera. "So I'm gonna pause it there cause I'm not a girl. Also thanks guys. I'm guessing this is your way of saying that my hair looks bad. At least I think" he looked at the comments people left on that girls comment. "I see why now. You guys think that we would make a cute couple" he looked back at the camera. "Well I find you very attractive MJCamper, but I would have to" he paused and took a deep breath. "Friend zone you. Just like that one dude with the nice hair and sometimes wear glasses. Also that one blonde cheerleader from high school. As well as the other people. So MJ welcome to disappoint island. It's actually very nice. You might find someone on the island" he broke his serious face by the laughing. He was for sure editing him laughing for a good few minutes. 

"Okay let's see who else you guys requested" he scrolled through the comments again. "This one says to look up Andyxx if I'm into staying fit. Thanks once again guys for calling me fat even though I'm not" Pete lift his shirt showing off his abs. "I'm really fit" he pulled his shirt back down. "Even though I eat pizza a lot" 

"This one says to look up PatrickStump. The name definitely caught my attention. So let's check him out" First video to pop up was a cover of Life On Mars. He tapped it waiting for the stupid ad to end. He notice the 1k likes. When the video started he just stared wide eyed. The was wearing a leather jacket over a button up. He had a guitar in his lap and a fedora on top of his head. Pete thought he was gorgeous. Then when he sang. Pete feel in love. This dude was just pure talent. He watched it all the way to the end and then looked at the camera. 

"Holy shit!" He yelled in shock. He was gonna have to edit that out for sure. He knew some young people watched his videos. "PatrickStump hit me up right now. You could come to my house. I was gonna say something sexual, but I probably shouldn't. All I can say is you are one talented man. You should be performing for a stadium of people. I'm actually gonna end the video here cause I'm gonna watch all of Patrick's videos. So see you guys later"


	2. PatrickStump

Patrick sang the song he just recently wrote. He normally just does song covers, but he wanted to sing one of his for a change. He froze at the end not sure if he should talk. He always found himself being too nervous to talk to all the people watching his videos. He was always shocked to see his subscribers raising everyday. He's now at 2k. 

"Hi my" Patrick tried to think of what to call his followers, but nothing came to his head. "Don't know what to call you guys. You guys can tell me I guess" he lifted his hat and and fixed his hair, then plopped it back on. 

"So uh I normally don't talk on my videos, but this ones a little different. This song that I've wrote is dedicated to someone and I know he's watching" Patrick had been sent a link of Pete's video from several fans. He found himself watching all his videos. "Just to get it out there, I don't want somebody else I want you. So Mr. Wentz if you really want to met up like you said, message me on Twitter" he smirk and turned off the camera. 

He edited it a little bit and then posted it. He saw fans saying how excited to see the two collaborate. Patrick soon found himself on Twitter, refreshing the page ever few minutes. Is it bad that he's crushing on that he hasn't ever met or talk to. All he has is the little fact that Pete watched his videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want them to do when they go in front of the camera. Also sorry it's so short.


	3. The Meeting

Pete watched Patrick's video in shocked. Patrick had actually called him out and wrote a song about him. He quickly grabbed his phone and opened Twitter. He tapped the DM button and then realized he might come off to eager. Oh fuck it.

@petewentz: Hey saw your vid.

Patrick's phone vibrated and he saw it was a Twitter notification. He opened it to see it was from Pete. He opened it and tried to think of a way to respond. He decided to play it cool.

@patrickstump: So why you think about it?

@petewentz: Loved it. So contacted you cause I somewhat want to meet you.

Patrick bit his lip feeling nervous. What if they met up and he doesn't like him? 

@patrickstump: I would love to. Where you live at?

@petewentz: I live in Wilmette, Illinois.

@patrickstump: No way!! I live in Glenview. 

@petewentz: No way! We both live like 8 minutes apart. We have to meet for sure now. 

@patrickstump: Well start packing Peter! 

Pete smiled seeing how eager Patrick seemed to be. He was about to start packing, but then remembered he had work this week.

@petewentz: How bout you come out where and then I go back with you to Glenview? I have to work all this week. 

@patrickstump: Thats cool. I don't have to do any gigs anytime soon so I'm not working. 

@petewentz: Perfect. I'll see you soon Trick.

@patrickstump: I'll see you tomorrow. It's a little to late to go now. 

@petewentz: Alright. See ya.

~~~ Next day ~~~

Patrick put his bag in the car and started off. It was noon so there was light traffic. He had message Pete that he was on his way and Pete just responded with a smiley face. 

Pete grabbed his phone and decided to do a live broadcast on YouTube. "Hey guys so right now I'm meeting someone. Its Patrick Stump, which is no surprise. We found out actually that we live like 8 minutes away from each other. So I'm really excited to meet him since I'm a fan" there was a knock on the door so Pete looked at the door. "I think that's him" he stood up and walked to the door.

Patrick was playing with the sleeves of his cardigan. He was so nervous to meet Pete. What if he wasn't what Pete thought he was. "Hey Patrick" Pete said once he opened the door. 

"Hey. Oh my god. It's so great to finally meet you" Patrick said hugging him. Pete hugged back with one hand. While hold his phone with one hand. 

"Nice to see you too" Pete said. 

Patrick pulled back and looked at the camera. "Are you if filming?" 

"Yeah. Live. So say hi to our fans" Pete said.

"Our fans?" Patrick said putting a hand on his hip. 

"Yeah. Some of your Stumpinators might be watching" 

"That's a ridiculous name and" he waved at the camera. "Hello guys and girls" 

"Come on inside. I got pizza" Pete said walking in. 

"Now I know why your channel is called PizzaWentz. You have a pizza addiction" Patrick said sitting next to Pete on the couch. Pete said had the face camera on so people can see them. 

"You bet hot stuff" Pete said kissing Patrick's cheek. Patrick looked down blushing. "Aw. Look at Trick blushing" Pete said wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. 

"Shut up Peter" Patrick quietly said as he pressed his face into the crook of Pete's neck. 

Pete smiled and raised his eyebrow at the camera. "You look cute when you blush Pattycakes" 

"Shut up" Patrick mumbled. Pete can feel Patrick's lips against his neck. It somewhat turned him on. 

"I normally don't shut up when people do cause that's the type of person I am, but for you I will" he said. 

"Thank you" Patrick kissed his cheek and stood up. "I got to use the bathroom" 

"Second door to the right" Pete told him as Patrick walked down the hall. He heard a faint, "Thanks" 

"So this is where I leave you guys. So Patrick and I are gonna post videos soon. So yeah. Love you Wentzes and Stumpinators" 

"We love our fans" Patrick said sitting down again. 

"Yes. We love you guys. So will see you guys later"


	4. Innuendo Bingo

"So how long have you lived in Glenview?" Pete asked. 

"Born and raised" Patrick said smiling proud. 

"How old are you anyway?" Pete asked. 

"26" Patrick looked down blushing. 

"No way. It looks like you're 17" Pete said shocked. 

"Well look at you. You're in your early thirties" Patrick said pushing him playfully. 

"Hey you watched my vids" Pete said happy. He did a q and a before and he just told the fans he was in his thirties. 

Patrick started blushing again. "Yeah. You're pretty funny" 

"Thanks Trick. You're super talented by the way" Pete said putting his arm around him. 

"So what do you want to do on your channel?" Patrick asked changing the subject. He never liked talking about himself. 

"Um I was thinking innuendo bingo cause it will get some laughs" Pete said shrugging. 

"I normally don't do stuff like that, but for you I will" Patrick told Pete. 

"What else would you do for me?" Pete said raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't push your limits Peter" Patrick said standing up. "Do you want to start filming now or later?" 

"Yeah. I think I have some plastic wrap we can use to cover stuff up" Pete said going to the kitchen.

"You have a nice place by the way" Patrick said following him. 

"Thanks. Got it myself" Pete grabbed the wrap and lead Patrick to his bedroom. "You mind if I do live broadcast while we do this" 

"Not at all" Patrick said smiling. They both started putting wrap on his bed and on the floor. While they did that they were asking simple questions just to know each other. Patrick found out that Pete worked in a local record shop. Pete learned that Patrick performs at a bar every couple nights. 

"Alright. I think we're all good" Patrick said feeling proud of their work. 

"Not yet" Pete said. He went and started wrapping Patrick. He just laughed and let Pete do it. "Now we're done" 

"Thanks. Now unwrap me" Patrick tried to get out by himself, but Pete put it on tight. 

"I would love to" Pete started unraveling him and kissed his cheek at the end. He then went to the camera to talk to their fans. "So we are gonna start filming our new vid. So we will keep you posted. Wentz out" he said signing off. He went to the regular camera. "Alright you get the water and I'll start looking up clips" Patrick nodded and walked to the kitchen after looking in many cabinets. 

"Alright" Patrick said sitting down. 

Pete hit the record button. "Hello Wentzes. Today have a special guest with me. Welcome the very hot and talented Patrick Stump" Patrick waved shyly. "So today Trick and I are gonna play Innuendo Bingo" 

"So innuendo bingo is where we will fill our mouths with water like this" Pete had water in his cheeks and Patrick poked his cheek. Pete laughed a bit causing the water to get on water. Patrick squeak cause he didn't expect that. "Then that will happen, but it's gonna happen when we listen to a video clip of other YouTubers" 

They both nodded and were quiet. "Innuendo Bingo!" Pete shouted while doing a left right punch to the camera. 

They both filled their mouths with water and Pete clicked play on the first clip he found. Pete was the first to laugh causing Patrick to get water sprayed in his face. Patrick started laughing too. "I've never been hit in the face like that" Patrick said wiping the water off his cheeks. 

"Here" Pete did little windshield wipers with his fingers on Patrick's glasses. 

"Oh, thanks babe" Patrick said. Pete smiled at the pet name Patrick gave him. They made it through the second one and they high fived. 

They put more water in their mouths. Pete made a goofy face at Patrick causing him to full on laugh and get water on Pete. "I'm sorry. Your face" Patrick said through his laughter. He turned away from the camera laughing really hard. The two were just laughing and wetting each other. 

"Hold it" Patrick was laughing and trying to not spit out all the water. He put his hand out telling Pete to wait. "You trying to give me a high five" Patrick let the water spill all over himself and laughed. 

"Asshole. I was telling you to wait" Pete just laughed cause he just wanted to make Patrick laugh. They did another video and ended up just laughing. 

"We're really wet" Pete said debating on ending the video. "Oh wait I have floaties!" Patrick looked at the camera confused as Pete ran to his closet and grabbed some swimming stuff he has in it. "Here so my Pattycakes won't drown" Pete said putting the floaties on Patrick. 

"Oh thanks baby" Patrick kissed Pete's cheek. "And here's some glasses so your eyes will be protected" he put the huge sunglasses on Pete. "Okay next one" Pete hit the play button. 

They had faced each other really close, but they ended up laughed and spraying water on each other faces. "I'm sorry" Patrick said through his giggling fit. They did another one and Patrick started laughing, but started choking on some water. 

Pete started patting his back to help him. "I think that's where we stop cause my Trick is dying. So um hit the like button if you liked this" Patrick stopped choking and gave a thumbs up to the camera. "Also we will be posting a video on Patrick's channel. Not sure what yet, but we will. So yeah. Love you Wentzes and all the Stumpinators that are watching. Want to say anything Patrick?" 

"Thanks for saving my life" Patrick said looking at Pete with a grateful smile. 

"No problem babe" Pete said kissing his cheek. "So yeah. See ya guys later"


	5. Truth or Dare???

"Hello Stumpinators" Patrick said to his camera set up in his room. "I know you guys expect me to be singing right now, but today's video is different then the others. I have a special guest with me so help me welcome Pete Wentz, aka PizzaWentz" Pete rolled in on the swirly chair with a huge grin on his face. 

"Hello" Pete said through his huge grin. 

"So this guy decided that we will play a good old fashion game of truth or dare" Patrick said resting his head on Pete's shoulder. 

"Hopefully more on the dare side" Pete said resting his head on top of Patrick's. 

"Nope cause I got hair dye and I'm not afraid to use it" 

"Oh no. Not gonna get on your bad side" Pete sarcastically said. 

"Jerk. Alright so you first" Patrick said turning to be facing Pete. 

"Okay. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth" Patrick said fast. He definitely didn't want to say dare.   
"Alright is it true that you make music?" Pete remembered that Patrick captioned a video said he was working on stuff meaning music. 

"Yeah. Can write music, but not lyrics. Never was good with words" 

Pete nodded understanding. Maybe he can give Patrick same of his poetry. "I'm going for dare" Pete said smirking. 

"Alright. I dare you to let me dye your hair" Patrick said.

"Color?" Pete asked feeling kind of scared. Patrick went to get the bag and the whole time Pete chanted in his head, "Please don't be pink." 

"Pink" Patrick said pulling the two boxes out. 

Pete took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Let's go" he said heading to the bathroom. Patrick followed with the camera and dye in hand. He set up the camera on the tripod and mixed the dye. 

They both put gloves on and Pete just stared up as Patrick started putting the dye in his hair. 

Pete got some dye on his gloved hand and put it in Patrick's fluff strawberry blonde hair. 

"Peter!" Patrick said a little mad. "Now I have like a streak of pink in my hair" 

"Well I dare you to dye your hair with me" Pete said. 

"Well I dare you to get a piercing!" 

"I dare you to get a tattoo!" Some reason the two both decided to start yelling at each other.

"I dare you to get the matching tattoo!" 

"I dare you to kiss me!" 

"I can do that!" Patrick cupped Pete's face and pulled him to kiss. It was rough, but also sweet. Pete kissed back loving it. This is what he imagined when he first saw Patrick through his computer screen. They soon broke it and looked at each other. 

Patrick just smiled at Pete not sure what to do now. He laughed slightly noticing that Pete had dye on his face. "What?" Pete asked confused. 

"You got dye on your face" Patrick said as he start to try to wipe it off. Probably doesn't help that he was still wearing the pink covered gloves.

"Worth it" Pete said kissing him again. "Let's get your air pink now" Patrick turned around so Pete can put the dye in. 

"This is where we turn the camera off so we can take this out so be right back" Pete showered first as Patrick went to figure out the music for his new song. Pete soon came out with a towel on his waist and on his head. Patrick just stared at him. Specially his tattoos. "Take a picture it lasts longer" 

"Shut up" Patrick said as he slapped his arm lightly. Pete just grabbed his hand and pulled him close. He kissed him and Patrick kissed back of course. "Go shower" Pete said once they stopped kissing. Patrick went and showered as Pete set up the camera again. Patrick came out fully dress which made Pete a little sad. He also had a towel on his head. 

"So ready" Pete asked as he started the camera again and got dress. Patrick nodded and they took off the towels. 

"Oh my god! You're hair's so pink" Patrick said as he ran his fingers through Pete's short hair. 

"Yours looks really good" Patrick said running his hands through his soft hair. 

"So very short game of truth or dare, but we have to go finish all our dares. So till next time" Patrick said as Pete just waved bye. 

"Love you Stumpinators and Wentzes" Pete started blowing kisses to the camera and Patrick joined in. Then Pete kissed Patrick which surprised him. He turned off the camera as they were making out. Patrick was a little glad Pete requested Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've lost a little inspiration on this fic. Gonna try to keep writing so comment any ideas you have. Will really help me. Love you guys.


	6. Time For The Dares

"Hey guys. So Patrick here and if you can tell we have a different background. Right now Peter and I are at the tattoo/piercing shop. Pete is in the back getting pierced and then we are gonna get our tattoos together" 

"You better not be talking bad about me" Pete said walking behind Patrick and hugging him from behind. 

"Of course not Petey" Patrick said as Pete kissed his cheek. "So how was it?" 

"Fine" Pete said. Patrick knew Pete had a few piercing since he asked him when they first met. Patrick was inspecting his face trying to find the piece of metal. "Where did you get it at?" 

"Somewhere" Pete said smirking.

"Peter Lewis Kingston III, you better tell me" he said sternly. 

Pete moved so he can whisper in Patrick's ear. "Got it on the tip" 

It took Patrick awhile to register what Pete was trying to say. "Peter, why the hell would you do that?!?" 

"You won't be screaming about it later on about the piercing. Actually maybe you will, but in a different way" Pete said still smirking. 

"Shut up" Patrick said smacking his arm. 

"I'm just kidding babe...or was I?"   
"Stop being so gross" Patrick slapped his arm again. 

"Fine I'll stop. Let's just get our tattoos done" Patrick had set up the tripod while Pete had got the piercing done. He set the camera on it and they both sat on the car.   
Pete had showed the tattoo artist the tattoo, but didn't show Patrick. He wanted it to be a surprise. While they were getting it done they were holding hands. The tattoo wa nothing to Pete, but for Patrick it hurt pretty bad since this is his first tattoo. 

Pete was talking to him to distract him an it worked to some point. It was soon over and the tattoo guys cleaned it up and moved them to the mirror so they can look at them.

"Oh my god I love it Peter" he said looking at the writing. In print writing it said "Some are the" then in cursive it said, "Melody" 

Pete was like he promised the matching one. In print writing it said the same thing as Patrick's, but instead of it saying Melody it said Beat. It was more of a bold look then the cursive writing. 

"I love them so much Pete" Patrick said wrapping his arms around Pete's neck to kiss him. Pete placed his hands on his waist and kissed him back. 

"I'm glad you do baby" Pete said once they broke the kiss. They turned to the camera completely forgetting about it. 

"So that's us doing our dares. Here's the final product" Patrick move so they're tattoos were side by side. "And he got his piercing" 

"Oh I didn't show you guys" Pete said undoing his belt.

"Hey! No!" Patrick said moving in front of Pete so the camera can't see him. "Come on! Kids are watching" 

"Forgot only for your eyes" Pete said kissing Patrick's neck. 

"That's right. So tell us how you feel about this video or about this dork" Patrick said.

"I'm your dork" Pete said kissing his cheek. 

"We're gonna go cause this guys being super adorable" 

"You're fedorable" 

"Shut up. So love you Stumpinators and Wentzes" 

"I love you" Pete said softly.

"Like I sai-wait did you just say what I think you just said"

"Bye guys" 

Screen goes black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know what's going on with all my works read the end notes on Not Sure If It Matters.


	7. Annoying Patrick Stump

"Hey Wentzes. Pete here and today we're gonna do something a little different. So thanks to you Stumpinators watching and supporting Patrick he's playing his first huge venue." Pete did a little happy dance as he added sound effects to the video. 

"So Patrick doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm gonna just be in the crowd cheering him on, but I was able to get backstage. So yeah. Let's go" Pete flipped the camera so he was showing him walk-in into the venue.

"So this is where you fans who show up are gonna be standing. There's the bar." 

"Peter. What the hell are you doing here?" Pete turned around with the camera to see Patrick talking into the mic. 

"Hey gorgeous" Pete said as he went over to the stage. Patrick moved and bend down to give Pete a quick kiss. 

"Once again, what the hell are you doing here?" Patrick asked moving to fix the mic cord. 

"God Tricky" Pete hopped to sit on the stage. "You can just tell me to leave" he flipped the camera screen so he can see if his now blonde hair looks okay. Him and Patrick decided pink was too much so he went back to his normal hair color. 

"You know I don't want you to go." Patrick hugged Pete from behind. He buried his head in the crook of Pete's neck. 

"What's got you all grumpy for?" Pete asked 

"The guy who was gonna play guitar bailed so I had to call Joe to fill in the spot. Also they lost a piece of the drum kit"

"Don't stress everything will go okay" Pete said supporting him.

"Hey Patrick. The manager wants to talk to you." Patrick sighed and kissed Pete's cheek before getting up and leaving. 

"Alright. So I brought this backpack that has speakers built in. I know Patrick needs some cheering up so lets go play random music." Pete put the backpack on and connected his phone to the plug. 

"Hey you!" Pete called to the roadie on stage. "Can you film for me?" 

"I guess" the guy with the longish hair said. 

"What's your name?" Pete asked.

"Uh Jon. Some of the guys I work with call me Dirty" 

"Why Dirty?" Pete asked as he was looking for a song.

"Cause I'm always on the road and when your on the road its hard to shower"

"That makes sense" Pete said. "Alright let's go" The two went backstage and Pete started playing a song. The speakers were full on blasting. 

"Awe I got a bad speaker" Pete started hitting it hoping it would fix. 

"Hey Pete. So we found the drum piece so we got it all connected and what not" Patrick talked to him over the speaker. He wasn't even dazed by the fact that Pete was blasting music. 

Pete followed him and Dirty followed Pete filming the whole thing. "I found the perfect soundtrack." Pete started playing a Bob Dylan song and started swaying to it. 

Patrick just kept talking to Matt about how the shows going to go.

"You're that one guy that everyone wants to stand next to, but that shits so loud so they leave." Matt said.

"Fuck you" Pete said then changed the song as the two started talking again. 

Pete put his hand to his ear to pretend to be listening to them. Then he started to pretend to play the bass to the song. 

Pete put this picture of a random person up to his face and was dancing in front of Patrick. Patrick couldn't help put smiled as he softly push Pete's chest to leave him alone.

"Let's go to the back" Patrick said softly to Matt so Pete wouldn't hear. Of course he did so he followed them. Then the two ran to the door and locked Pete out.

Pete went through his songs and found a Bryan Adams song so he played it and swayed sadly to the music. Joe was on the phone in the room and it was too loud so he opened the door to walk out meaning Pete can get into the room.

"Oh my god. And this song is crap too" Patrick said as he sat down. "Come on. I hate this thing"

"Look into my eye" Pete sang along.

"Dude this song is so bad that it's the reason I'll never move to Canada" Pete said over the music and Pete's singing.

"What you mean to me" Pete sang as he walked over to Patrick trying to press against him.

Patrick started pushed Pete's stomach to get him to move. "Get out here" Patrick said through his laughter. 

"You know you love me" Pete said kissing him.

"Of course I do, but I got work to do." Patrick said. 

"Fine I'll leave. Good luck bae" Pete kissed him one more time and walked out. He stopped the music and thanked Dirty for filming.

"So that was a lot of fun. So if you are going to the show tonight comment all the good feedback about Pattycakes." Patrick had gone on stage and started to fix the guitar cords. 

"If you want to subscribe click on" Pete turned around to see Patrick bending down. "Click on that fuckin gorgeous as fuck ass" 

"I hear you, Peter!" Patrick said not bothering to stop bending down. 

"Love you" Pete called over to him. 

"Love you too" Patrick said back.

"Ain't I lucky to have him. Wentz out" 

Screen goes black


	8. Questions

A/n: So next one I'm gonna have a q & a. So comment any questions you have for Patrick. I'm working on Not Sure It Matters right now. In a couple weeks or days I'll right the second part to Never Meant For This To Happen. Still debating on side Joshler mpreg book. Anyway love you guys and comment.


	9. Q&A Video

"Hi Stumpinators. So in my last video which was a cover of Joy Division's,Love Will Tear Us Apart, I told you guys to leave questions for me to answer. So today that's what I'm gonna do" 

Patrick grabbed his laptop and pulled up the comment section. He was gonna edit the video so people can see the user and the question they left.

"So first question is asked by Marcela" he looked up at the camera. "Nice name" he looks back at the laptop.

"I'm ready for your sarcasm ahahah" He looks up at the camera. "She/he/they, what ever you go by, actually put the ahahah so I'm just saying it" 

"Okay back to the comment." He tries to figure out where he left off at. "Oh found where I was at. So the question is did you and Pete have sex last night?" 

He looks up at the camera shocked. "God you guys just wanna know all about my private life. The answer is..no. God this is so embarrassing, but me and Peter haven't had sex at all. Is that a bad thing?" Patrick asked scared.

"I mean we've been together for almost three months and we haven't had sex. Holy smokes! Now that I say it out loud that sounds bad. I need to fix that soon." He paused thinking. "Tomorrow I'll fix that" he nodded and went back to the comments. 

"Marcela also asks a more serious question. Do you picture yourself doing anything besides music?" He finish reading.

"No. I've always wanted to do music. It's just in my blood. My dad is a folk singer so yeah. Always wanted to work on music. So yeah." He pauses. 

"Okay next question is by gaywentz_is_yaywentz" Looks at camera. "Wow what a long user name." Looks back at screen. "True or false? How much do you love Pete???" 

"To answer your question I will say true. Actually..okay. So you are technically asking me two questions. First one is true or false do I love Peter and I said true. Then how much do I love Peter? I can't really answer that question cause no words can define how much I love him. The term I love him with all my heart or the term I love him a thousand times can't work. That's just due to the fact that words can't describe my love for him." 

Long pause

"I just made this video very serious and romantic and I did not mean for that to happen. Okay I'm moving on to the next question." 

"LukaLunaMoonWolf, I love that name by the way, asks when the bleep are you and Pete going to get married?"

Looks at camera.

"I don't know. We haven't been together that long so yeah. I mean I haven't even met his parents yet and I feel like you have to meet the parents before get married to the person. That's just how I see it. I don't know. I'm weird like that."

"Rest of these questions are about me and Pete. Which is nice but I feel like I've already went way to deep in my personal life." 

He kept going through the comments and giggled at three of them. 

"So um I have a few from someone I know so. PizzaWentz left one question asking what do want to eat when you come to my house this weekend? My answer is vegetarian pizza cause I know you love pizza." 

He grinned goofy like at the camera. 

"Second question is do you know where my Metallica T-shirt is at? Um I may have it in my closet. Sorry. Last question is truly just a statement. I miss you with a little at the end. I miss you too Peter." 

He blew a kiss to camera. He then decided it was time to end the video. 

"Alright guys so thats the end of this vid. I'll try to post again soon so yeah. See ya guys later."

Screen goes black


	10. Fun Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys dreams are gonna come true ;)

Patrick had his over night backpack on as he knocked on Pete's door. Pete just yelled come in so Patrick opened the door and walked in.

"Hey gorgeous" Pete said as Patrick walked over and sat down on the couch where Pete was. 

"Hey yourself" Patrick said as he kissed Pete. 

"You mind if I film today?" Pete asked as he grabbed his camera. 

"Uh sure" Patrick said as he grabbed the bag of Doritos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Wentzes. So today I'm just chilling at home with this gorgeous man" Pete moved so Patrick was in the background. 

Patrick just chewed his chip and waved. 

"Oh would you look at that" Pete said in an Australian accent. "What an intriguing animal. It seems that it's eating some type of food. What is that?" 

"It's Doritos" Patrick said before eating another chip.

"It seems that this creature can talk. Which is interesting. Say some more" 

"Fuck off" 

"I believe he said I love you and do anything you want" Pete said smirking. 

"Not gonna suck your cock now" Patrick said just watching TV. 

"Wait what!?!" 

"I'm just joking asshole" Patrick said looking at Pete and then back at the TV. "Or was I?" 

"Patrick is such a tease. I have to take a piss" he left the camera on the couch causing the screen to just see the TV. Patrick grabbed the camera and faced it at himself. 

"Hey guys. So I'm gonna surprise Pete soon so the screens gonna go black right now" 

Patrick turned off the camera as Pete came back from the bathroom. "Hey" he went to grab his camera and noticed it was off. "Why'd you turn it off?" 

"Uh cause I wanted to try something different" Patrick stood up and grabbed Pete's hand. "Come on" Pete stood up with the camera in his hand as Patrick led them to the bedroom.

As soon as they were close to the bed, Patrick started kissing him. Pete kissed back and softly placed his hands on Patrick's waist. Patrick fell back on the bed with Pete on top. 

"Wait" Pete said as he broke the kiss. "Are we about to..." He raised his eyebrows at Patrick. 

"Yeah. I thought it was obviously" Patrick said kissing him again. Patrick grind down onto Pete's crotch causing Pete to groan. Patrick pulled back and took off his shirt then Pete's. 

"Wow. Okay. We're really doing this. Fuck you're so beautiful" Pete said as he went back to kiss Patrick's lips. He laid Patrick on his back so he was on top of him. He started kissing and bruising Patrick's pale neck. 

"Fuck. I've been waiting so long. I was being nice and waiting till you were ready cause you know that's what gentlemen do" 

"Oh my fucking god, Peter. Just fucking do something" 

Pete smirked as his slowly undressed Patrick, causing more whining to come from the small man.

Not long after, all pieces of clothing were completely forgotten on the bedroom floor and Pete towered over Patrick, keeping him withering underneath him. Smooth and pale against Pete's dark, and slightly rougher skin. Their lonely lips collided, drinking each other's moans.

Pete soon reach over into the drawer, taking out the lube and condom. Setting the items on the side, Pete's hands roamed up and down Patrick's thick thighs. With both hands, Pete spread Patrick's legs out, revealing a beautiful round ass and pink, puckered hole. 

Moaning at the sight spread out beneath him, Pete uncapped the bottle of lube, dipping three fingers into the cool substance. 

Pete settled himself between Patrick's legs, rubbing a finger against Patrick's hole, who moaned even louder at the sudden action. 

"Ready?" Pete asked, mouthing and sucking on Patrick's thigh, leaving a blossoming love bite. 

Patrick nodded, stumbling for words. "Y-yeah... please..."

Pete smiled and cautiously slipped in his index finger, almost gasping at how tight and hot Patrick was. The smaller, pale man whimpering in slight pain at the stretch, but loving every moment of it. 

A few minutes passed as a second finger was added, only resulting in more groaning. Not soon after, the third and final finger was added.  
Pete glanced up at Patrick, who's face was flushed pink and hair stuck to his forehead. He was truly beautiful. Gasping at every single little move on the three fingers deep inside of him.

Deciding it was time, Pete pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheet. The tattooed man grabbed the condom, only to have it ripped from his hands and tossed across the room. 

"Bareback it, I trust you." Patrick whispered, tracing Pete's thorn necklace tattoo. 

Pete's chest erupted with so much emotion knowing that Patrick trusted him so much. He was beyond happy to call the smaller man his. To claim him. To make love to him. 

He was so deep in thought that he gasped as Patrick's lube covered hand moved up and down his incredibly hard shaft. His hips thrusted up into his soft hand as more whines escaped his lips. 

Soon enough Patrick was spread wide open in front of him as Pete gripped the base of his member to stop himself from finishing off so early.  
With arms planted on both sides of Patrick's head, Pete pressed his blunt head against Patrick's stretched hole, looking deep into his baby blue eyes.

"I love you Patrick, so fucking much." Not waiting for a response, Pete slowly pushed against the tight ring of muscles, moaning loudly as he worked all the way in Patrick's tight heat.

Patrick's eyes were squeezed shut, adjusting to Pete's thickness. Pete leaned over and passionately kissed Patrick's soft lips, trying to distract him from the pain. 

"Move. Move now Pete." Patrick said into his mouth, already out of breath.  
Pete pulled out until the head of his cock was left inside, and slammed into Patrick. Both men moaned loudly at the flash of pleasure. 

Pete continued the action as gibberish came out of Patrick's sweet mouth.  
Pete was soon pounding into Patrick with no reserve. Patrick withered underneath Pete, loving the feeling of being so damn full. 

"Faster Pete. Harder... please..." pleaded a sweat covered Patrick.  
Not knowing if it was humanly possible, Pete followed, whimpering as Patrick began to clench around him even more. Pete and Patrick were in complete bliss, lost in their love and living the moment.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum." Patrick stuttered out, as a warm pool settled in his stomach, threatening to release at any given moment. 

Pete only took that as a message to go even faster, thrusting into Patrick.  
Gripping the bed sheets, Patrick moaned so loud that the entire neighborhood probably heard them and exploded all over his and Pete's chest. 

Pete immediately followed Patrick as the tight, hot clench around his dick became unbearable. 

Milking the last of his orgasm, Pete drowsy pulled out of Patrick, who whimpered at the empty feeling.  
Pete laid down on the bed exhausted. Patrick quickly snuggled against Pete's strong chest, resting his head.  
The taller man kissed Patrick's sweat covered forehead, muttering an 'I love you' to him. 

Humming in response, the pale man began to trace Pete's bat shaped tattoo delicately as sleep took over his mind. 

"I love you Patrick Stump," whispered Pete into the soft locks of strawberry blonde hair. 

Patrick smiled as his eyes closed shut, a peaceful sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to say portion of this chapter wasn't written by me. I was having trouble writing on the smut and I've been focused my other story more. So @savepetandpatrick helped me out and I can't wait to work with you some more. So if you guys have any requests or anything leave it in the comment section. Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you guys want more.


End file.
